Worries
by AwkwardHumanBeanThing
Summary: Malcolm is Annabeth's big brother. He is bound to worry about her.


All characters belong to Rick Riordan.

* * *

Malcolm thought no one would ever be able to bypass the great fortress that guarded his younger sister's heart.

Annabeth had always been more cautious than most children her age, always following her mind and knowledge instead of her emotions. Their parent's divorce seemed to solidify the walls she constructed that had already become quite apparent.

Always on the more reclusive spectrum of personalities, Malcolm became seriously concerned for Annabeth's lack of friends. For a young girl as impressionable as she, Annabeth would need people to confide in when she felt vulnerable and to reassure her when her self esteem was low. So when Malcolm saw that Annabeth was always punctual in arriving home from school every day, never asked for a playdate, never mentioned a companion of any type, never seemed to smile for anyone but him and his stupid jokes, he knew she was all alone.

Until one day that is. One wednesday afternoon, after Malcolm had returned from middle school and was waiting for his precious sibling to arrive, he saw her open the door with a peculiar gleam in her eye and a brilliant smile adorning her lips. He never saw that smile anymore. That smile was reserved for the stupidest of stupid jokes, the absolute worst of the worst.

He questioned her about it after dinner that night, when their father was up in his study and the two were left to clean the dishes. From the corner of his eye he almost thought he caught another smile when she uttered, "I met a friend today."

Malcolm continued to watch her after that. Despite his longing for her to have a playmate, he prioritized his sister's safety and well being first. He just wanted to catch a glimpse of this kid to make sure they wouldn't be a bad influence on Annabeth.

The following week, he saw an unusual car pull up to their house. Surely his father wouldn't be home yet, and even so, that was not his Subaru. All was explained when Malcolm saw a young girl with curly blond pigtails hop out of the vehicle, accompanied by a boy around her age with sloppy obsidian hair and a goofy grin plastered across his face. Malcolm was tempted to go out after Annabeth and scold her for getting into a car with someone he didn't know, even if she had known the child for a week.

He stopped though, when she turned around and Malcolm swore that her gray eyes had cleared and the sun reflected every color of the rainbow in them, and her chest heaved in such a way that he knew she was laughing at some joke.

He figured he could talk to her later about it.

The raven headed boy's identity did not remain a mystery for much longer after that. Malcolm had overheard Annabeth begging their dad to let a classmate over to play, and he caught Frederick's surprised agreement.

That Saturday, when Malcolm had answered the door to a knock that he assumed was the mailman, he was slightly stunned when it was revealed to be a kind looking woman and the boy Malcolm had seen from before hiding behind her leg.

After a quick introduction, he heard the loud pitter patter of his sister's feet as she bounded down the stairs and through to the doorway. Annabeth raced to the door, crashing into Malcolm to stop herself. Upon sight of the young girl, the little boy, who he now recognized as "Percy", that had been cowering behind his mother's figure, perked up. After a brief exchange of squeals, Annabeth latched onto her new friend's wrist and dashed off with him.

Malcolm figured he did not have to worry about that Percy boy for the time being.

0000000000000

Two years later when their father was to be married to their soon to be stepmother, Malcolm was afraid that Annabeth's walls would rise again and she would break down. Needless to say, Malcolm was concerned for her once again.

He knew that the new "Mrs. Chase" and Annabeth didn't have the best of relationships, and Malcolm grew fearful that Annabeth would put up her walls again. What if Annabeth broke down in the middle of the ceremony? Even worse, what if she kept all of those toxic feelings pent up inside and took it out on everyone else?

He was just thankful that their step mother had agreed to let both children to bring one guest. Malcolm had opted for his friend Maximus, and without having to ask he was aware of who Annabeth would bring along.

Nothing spectacular occurred during the ceremony. He sat next to his sister and their respective guests the entire time, but the sun was so hot it was hard to focus on the vows taking place. From what Malcolm could observe, Annabeth didn't seem bothered by the "holy matrimony". In fact, she appeared quite bored, only expressing subtle notes of a smile and a snort when Percy leant in to whisper some outlandish joke.

Later in the day, when the sun had sunk behind the city buildings and everyone had crowded inside the ballroom that the Chases had rented out for food and drinks, Malcolm saw the two youths chatting animatedly. Annabeth was gesturing wildly with her arms, and Percy was nodding along, frosting from the cake he had practically inhaled smeared across his face. Annabeth herself had a few crumbs stuck to her chin and dress, but Malcolm knew wiser than to intrude on their conversation.

He only realized a day later that the was the happiest he had seen her in a while, and that there was no trace of the walls she had so expertly constructed.

Malcolm had always been perturbed by the thought of Annabeth's first crush.

He knew that even for a girl as strong and independent as she, even Annabeth would be susceptible to another person's tricks and lies if she thought she was in love.

He knew he was filling out the role of the stereotypical "overprotective big brother", but he just wanted the best for Annabeth. He knew she would be heartbroken and embarrassed looking back on what she had done for some boy that she would only forget about in a few years.

But Malcolm let himself forget about his worries as he took in the relaxing routine of that Thursday. It had become somewhat of a tradition for Annabeth to rush off to school in the morning, only to be dropped off by Percy's mother sometime in the late afternoon, after they had their daily hang out session after school. After that, Annabeth would rush in and up away to hole herself in her room until dinner was called.

Today was different though. The first half went according to plan, Annabeth would scurry off to school and be dropped off back home after some time, but the second half is where things derived from their normal course.

From his place in the kitchen, Malcom could see a little ways around the wall while remaining out of sight from the girl. And to his surprise, instead of dashing off to her room, Annabeth carefully shut the door and slumped against it.

At first concerned for her health, Malcolm was tempted to get up and ask her what was the matter, but he soon realized the answer. Instead of her brows knitting together and a sheen of sweat coating her skin (tell tale signs she was fighting off a headache or illness), she appeared content. She had this school girl smile sneaking its way onto her lips, and a shy, cotton candy pink colored blush soon arose on her tan cheeks.

But her eyes. Her eyes explained everything. They were serene, yet blissful and ecstatic. Warm silvery eyes had replaced her usual guarded, calculating ones.

She was in love.

In love with Percy.

For a moment, Malcolm seethed with rage, wanting to pummel the adolescent into a puddle. He wanted to ensure that Percy would never hurt Annabeth or trick her in any way. But his anger dissipated in an instant when Annabeth got up and strode to her room, as if on a cloud. There was no way Percy, little Percy, sweet, stupid, shy _Percy_ , would ever hurt his little sister.

He guessed he really didn't have to worry about Annabeth's first love at all.

0000000000000

One of Malcolm's favorite memories of the two was when they had their first official date.

After years of banter and beating around the bush, Percy finally gathered enough courage to ask Annabeth out. It was Sophomore year of high school, and he had asked Annabeth to the first dance of the year, Homecoming. Of course, Annabeth had agreed, and if Malcolm wished he had been there to witness the moment (he heard from friends that Annabeth had shouted at Percy for taking so long to grow a pair).

But the long awaited night had arrived and Malcolm was eager to see the two finally get together. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but secretly he was rooting for Percabeth. Afterall, no other guy was even close to meeting his standards for Annabeth.

A shy knock sounded through the house and Malcolm opened the door. The sight before him was one he would treasure forever. Percy looked like an absolute wreck.

He was fidgeting with his tie, and his leg was bouncing rapidly. Upon looking up, he greeted Malcolm with a nervous grin of sorts, although it looked closer to a grimace, and ran his shaking hand through his hair, which still looked a mess.

He proceeded to jump into a long winded apology about how he was sorry he was two minutes late and that he got a stain on his tux and his mom insisted that she fixed it, but it took too long and then he had to fix his hair but he didn't know how to use hair spray so he had to give up and his car broke down two blocks away but he couldn't just abandon it and-

He was cut off by Annabeth's arrival.

It was like she was 5 again. Despite the high heels and sleek silver dress she adorned, she trampled into the entry to greet her date. Her golden curls were pulled tight into a high ponytail, and it bounced up and down with each step she took. After her glorious entrance, she immediately began to rant about punctuality and how Percy was "two minutes late! Two whole minutes!"

Percy's jaws went slack, still trying to take in the sight of the girl before him, and if Malcolm hadn't found it hysterical, he would have punched the teen. With fumbling hands, Percy pulled out a crumpled looking corsage of green and blue stained lilies. Frankly, Malcolm wasn't much impressed, but Annabeth seemed absolutely delighted by the simple act.

With a quick goodbye and a very Malcolm warning threat to Percy, who seemed petrified despite being taller than the college student, the two left.

Malcolm reminded himself that his sister was in good hands, no matter how goofy the kid came off.

0000000000000

Percy and Annabeth's relationship lasted all throughout the remaining course of their high school careers. There were of course some trials and tribulations, but they were _Percy and Annabeth_ , the gold standard, the couple of all couples, nothing could ever break the two apart.

But then graduation came around. While the couple showed no fear of growing distant, Malcolm had a few doubts himself. While Percy was to remain in New York to attend a college that specialized in marine biology, Annabeth would be departing for California to pursue her dream of becoming an architect. He was aware that the two cared for one another, he's sure they declared their love for one another at one point, but Malcolm also knew that long distance relationships were hard and love can deteriorate.

He just wanted the best for Annabeth, and he didn't want to see those walls come back up. It's been such a long time since she closed herself from all outside sources, but Malcolm knew that if she and Percy were to split, it would destroy her entire being.

Questions on whether or not their relationship would stand the test of time flittered throughout his head as he tried to make himself comfortable on the stiff plastic chairs that had been arranged for the friends and family of the graduates.

The ceremony was beautiful, and Malcolm couldn't be more proud of Annabeth when she stepped upon the makeshift stage to accept her diploma. Even when she smiled at the crowd, at gave a sly wink at Percy, Malcolm still had his doubts.

And then before he knew it, the event was over. The graduates threw their hats into the air, celebrating their new freedom and reveling in their last moments together before they all went on different paths.

Malcolm searched for his sister through the hordes of cheering students and teary eyed parents. And then he spotted her. In the midst of all the cheering, clapping and whooping, she stood clutching Percy. She buried her face into his gown as the boy wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin upon her head, holding her tight.

And Malcolm knew, he just knew, by how tightly Percy gripped Annabeth, he would never let her go. Just like that, his concerns about their relationship vanished.

0000000000000

Today, Malcolm has no worries.

After graduating high school and going their separate routes, Annabeth and Percy maintained a healthy relationship, and visited one another whenever they had the chance. They both survived their college years, and Annabeth being the prodigy she was, was offered a job in an architecture firm in New York. She eagerly accepted, and to save up on money, Annabeth and Percy simply decided to move in together.

And finally, after many, many, _many_ years of waiting, Percy proposed to Annabeth. Malcolm heard that it took place on a dock where they had apparently shared their first kiss, and when Annabeth accepted, Percy had tackled her into the water, ring and all.

The ceremony was beautiful. Annabeth ridiculed Percy for being on the verge of crying, but Malcolm could tell it was just to distract from her own tears. Their vows were sweet and sentimental, and when the officiant announced that the "groom may now kiss the bride", Annabeth snatched the lapels of Percy's suit and tugged his face down to hers. Malcolm doubted it would have been that pleasant of a kiss, given that both were smiling so broadly their teeth must have been clashing together, but neither seemed to care.

But the moment when Malcolm was assured the two would grow old together was not when they promised to, but instead when they were dancing. It was not their first dance, no, in fact is was fairly close to the end of the night, but it was the most touching moment Malcolm had observed between the two.

All the drunk adults were off to the side, trying desperately not to nod off, and the young children were doing the same. Others remained on the sides, chatting amongst themselves and admiring the venue.

Annabeth and Percy remained on the dancefloor. She was pressed up against Percy, hands against his chest, trying desperately to remain standing. Her head was nuzzled into his chest, and Malcolm could see her eyes growing heavy as her blinking became slower and slower, their gentle swaying putting her in a sleep like trance. Percy himself had his hands planted firmly on Annabeth's hips, and his head lay atop of her own, cradling his new wife.

With that, Malcolm knew he would never have to worry about his little sister again.

* * *

Hey! So I just really wanted to see a fic made about Percabeth from Malcolm's perspective, so I decided to make it. I am not sure if there was enough "Percabeth development" throughout the course of the story, but I tried it out. I'm not particularly proud of this piece, but I think in order to get back into my writing groove I just need to put something out there. Also, please feel free to tell me if something seems screwy (like my personality) so I can address the issue (also I just like knowing other people's opinions). I uh, don't really know what else to say so thanks for reading and have a wonderful day!

\- AwkwardHumanBeanThing


End file.
